Domando a Canuto
by MerodeadoraSB-FM
Summary: Liz se unira a la Orden del Fenix y vivira en Grimmauld Place. Pondrá de cabeza a todos...En especial a nuestro querido Canuto... ADVERTENCIA: bastante lemon.
1. Conociendote

Bajaba las escaleras de Grimmauld Place estaba arto de estar encerrado, Harry y los chicos se habian ido a Hogwarts y todos habian vuelto a su vida, dejandome solo y abandonado, bueno tal vez exagero, a veces me visitan, pero es muy frustrante, el que mas viene es lunatico, pero aun asi me aburro, cuanto hace que no estoy con una mujer, antes me bastaba con sonreir y cien muchchas caian a mis pies, modestia aparte claro, sigo siendo guapo y encatador, pero los años pasaron y hicieron estragos, aunque para ser alguien que paso doce largos años en azcaban estoy en buen estado, sigo teniendo mi lindo cabello negro azulado, ondulado y hasta los hombros, mis ojos grises, y mi voz profunda, mi cuerpo tambien se mantiene, mis musculos siguen marcados como veinte años atras, sigo siendo un buen especimen de hombre, pero semos sinceros ser un profugo de la justicia y un supuesto asesino serial hace que las chicas no se arrojen a tus brazos, escucho el timbre, que extraño, ya nadie toca timbre en esta casa, me acerco a la puerta la abro y rapidamente me combierto en perro, por si las dudas, entra una chica, rubia, sexy, con chaqueta de cuero, y una minifaalda blanca que era extremadamente corta, mostrando unas kilometricas piernas terminadas en un zapato de tacon, controlate Sirius podria ser una mortiifaga, ¡merlin! lo que se perderia el mundo si esta mujer fue mortifaga, centro sus ojos en mi, unas orbes tan grises como las mias, me sonrio y se agacho a acariciame detras de las orejas

-hola perrito- me dijo con un voz que se me antojo muy sexy- ¿sabes donde esta Dumbledore? me dijo que viniera aqui, ¿donde estara Sirius?- oh merlin, que lindo suena mi nombre en esos labios carnosos- ¿sirius es tu amo? me decis donde esta- no me movi solo me sente y la mire, se desprendio la chaqueta de cuero, tenia unas terribles tet... es decir, estaba bien dotada

-Sirius puedes volver a ser tu- me dijo la voz del anciano director entrando por la puerta, me destranforme y la chica me miro con sorpresa y luego me sonrio

-asique animago, genial- dijo divertida- soy Elizabeth Dawson, tu eres Sirius Black, me impresionas, sobrevives doce años en azcaban, escapas de alli, hace 3 años que te ries en las narices del ministerio y aparte eres un animago ilegal me imagino, superaste mis expectativas- dijo sonriendo y le sonrei divertido, ¡idiota! te esta halagando podrias haberle dicho algo pero no, solo sonrei

-Bueno- dijo Albus- ella es la nueva miembro de la orden, se infiltrara en el Ministerio y por cierto vivira aqui en Grimmauld Placer si no te importa claro

-claro que no molestaria que se quede- dije agradeciendo a mi suerte- ¿de donde eres?

-Los angeles, estados unidos, bastante lejos de hecho

-bueno señorita Dawson su deber es averiguar todo lo que pueda en el ministerio y ya le iremos avisando sus guardias y funciones

-claro- dijo con seriedad

-bueno dicho eso me despido- dijo Albus y desparecio

-oye menudo lugar tienes aqui- dijo sonriendo hay cosas que te gustarian mas- ¿es grande verdad? - muy grande sonrio para mis adentros

-la casa es bastante grande, puedes escoger cualquier habitacion menos la del tercer piso poque duerme Bucbeak- me miro curiosa

-un hipogrifo

-claro, porque una lechuza seria muy complicado ¿verdad?- dijo haciendome reir, hacia mucho que nadie me hacia reir

-bueno y tampoco la del segundo piso a la izquierda porque hay algo muy peligroso

-¿el que?- preguntas mordiendote el labio que sexy

-mi habitacion- tu ries- ¿por cierto cuantos años tienes?

-26 cumplo 27 en poco tiempo, ¿oye te gustan las motos?- preguntas viendo una foto de mi vieja , pero no menos gloriosa, motocicleta

-claro me encantan, hay una en el patio

-genial, las amo, ¿puedo verla?

-digamos que en la ultima mision se hizo bastante daños

-¿puedo repararla?

-¿reparas motos?- pregunte sorprendido

-aja, ¿que pasa? oh cierto las mujeres no reparan motos- dice negando con la cabeza- muy machista de tu parte, tranquilo yo te corregire- corrigeme todo lo que quieras, tal vez yo pueda corregirte algunas cosas ¡merlin sirius controlate! necesitare mucha agua fria

-no, solo me sorprendio- dije disimulando- no conocia ninguna chica que arreglara motos

-bueno veamos a la bebe- dijo divertida, camine delante de ella, cosa que es una lastima, porque me hubiera encantado verla mover su...atributo- ¡oh por dios! una Triumph 650 del 59, es una verdadera belleza

-si que lo es, pero hay un detalle, vuela

-¿de veras?- dices sorprendida

-claro y si quieres puedes repararla y tambien usarla, yo no puedo darle el uso que se merece aqui encerrado

-oh gracias, gracias gracias- dices abrazandome por el cuello, merlin debe querer recompensarme, sorprendentemente no se separo se quedo abrazandome hasta que una tocesita nos separo

-¿ella es?- pregunto Lunatico, nunca me habia molestado tanto una de sus visitas

Ella se separo completamente de mi, maldicion, todavia tengo la sensacion de su cuerpo pegado al mio

-Elizabeth Dawson, pero puedes decirme Liz- dijo sonriendo- la nueva miembro de la orden- aclaro ante la mriada inquisidora de remus, entonces el sonrio y me miro con la ceja levantada, tipico gesto de ¿que hacias canutin? me alce de hombros y sonrei

-Remus Lupin, un placer- dijo sonriendole- ¿eres de aqui?

-estados unidos, me quedare aqui en Grimmauld Place

-oh bienvenida entonces, cuidate de que el cucho pulgoso no te muerda- dijo divertido

-venga lunatico que yo no muerdo a menos que me lo pidan, eso ya es otro asunto- digo riendo

-Sirius Black- dijo ella y yo me voltie- ¿de donde me suena tu nombre?

- de todos los periodicos- dije incredulo

-no , alguien me ha hablado de ti, Black, Lupin- parecio concentrarse y nosotros la miramos confundidos- por supuesto: Nymphadora- dijo sonriendo con suficiencia

-¿conoces a Tonks?- pregunte

-¿conoces a Dora?- pregunto Remus al mismo tiempo

-¿que si la conosco? eramos casi mejores amigas cuando hice el curso de auror en Londres, Lupin, tu te casaste con ella, genial- dijo sonriendo- y tu eres su tio ¿verdad?

-si, Nymphi es mi sobrina

-oh vieron, el mundo es un pañuelo- comento haciendonos reir- oigan comeremos pronto, porque tengo mucha hambre- dijo tocandose el estomago, mis ojos miraron donde estaba su mano y subieron un poco mas encontrandose con su escote, una tosecita de Remus que se estaba aguantando la risa me desperto

-tengo que irme- dijo Remus- los dejo solos, Sirius no creo que nadie venga hoy- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa asomando- adios, un placer conocerte Liz- dijo y se desaparecio

-simpatico y bastante guapo, Tonks eligio bien, aunque no es mi tipo- comento divertida, mientra entrabamos a la casa

-¿asique tienes un tipo?- dije simulando seguir la broma

-es muy correcto para mi gusto, tenemos ojos parecidos- comento comenzando a sacar sartenes

-grises, es extraño no conocia a nadie que tuviera ese color ¿y tu?

-tampoco, seria que nos teniamos que conocer- dijo ella sonriendo y comenzando a cocinar- Sirius -porque suena tan endemoniadamente sexy mi nombre en sus labios -¿me acompañas a ver los cuartos? es que esta casa es algo tetrica ya sabes- dijo haciendo una mueca

-claro ven- merlin, subio las escaleras delante mio, la vida en ciertas ocaciones puede ser bella, entramos en varios cuartos hasta que escogio uno en el mismo piso que el mio, estaba casi al lado de mi cuarto, de por medio habia un baño, bajamos y cocino, sinceramente, podria haber envenadado la comida y yo no lo habria notado, cuando terminamos de cenar y nos reimos un rato de sus anecdotas y las mias, se dirigio a la escalera

-buenas noches sirius-d ijo dandome un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura, y me dejo pensando ¿habra sido un gesto inocente?


	2. Noche

cuando sali del transe del beso en la mejilla, por dios, parecia un niño de 12 años virgen, subi y me puse el pantalon de algodon que usaba para dormir y me quite la camisa quedandome con el torso desnudo y me mire al espejo, era guapo no iba a negarlo y en mi cuerpo todo seguia en su lugar y cuando todo...me refiero a todo, estuve un rato dando vueltas en la cama, cuando me levante para ir al baño, cuando salia, vi algo que hizo que cierto compañero mio despertase, Liz salia de su cuarto con un minishort que tranquilamente podria ser un coulette, y una remerita ajustada de tirantes, todo en negro, mi color preferido, y en los bordes tenia un encaje rosa, si se ponia orejitas, era toda una conejita de revista, creo que debo haberla mirado mucho porque se acerco

-no puedo dormir- dijo sonriendo- ¿tomamos algo en la cocina?- me pregunto

-claro ¿te gusta el whiskey de fuego?- pregunto intentado pensar e quejicus bailando en calzones viejos, pero ni eso bajaba al amiguito, pero note algo, ella miraba mi torso, y senti un...orgullo masculino podria llamarse

-nunca he probado ¿quieres embriagarme?- pregunto divertida mientras bajamos las escaleras

-lo considere cielo- dije sonriendo y ella me miro y sonrio, no se cuanto abremos estado ahi, mirandonos y sonriendo como bobos, pero cuando apartamos la mirada, me parecio que habia sido muy poco tiempo, se adelanto dandome una perfecta vista de su trasero, que estaba enfundado por ese diminuto short, sentia que el boxer me quedaba chico

-¿me ayudas?- pregunto, entonces la vi, estaba de puntitas y con el brazo estirado tratando de agarrar la botella, pase por detras y tome, rozando apenas "esa" parte de mi cuerpo con su trasero, supongo que lo noto, porque volteo a mirarme, sinceramente es dificil no notar a canutin cuando clama atencion, no es por arrogancia pero siempre se supo que estoy bien dotado, no dijo nada, simplemente tomo la botella de wiskey de mi mano, rozando su pequeña maño con la mia, y senti algo frio por la espina dorsal, tomo dos copas y las lleno hasta un poco menos de la mitad

-salud- dijo sonriendo

-bebe un sorbo primero porque te quemara la garganta- le adverti yo, y para mi sorpresa, y placer, hizo exactamente lo que yo le dije, tomo un sorbo y arrugo la nariz

-guau, cuando se pasa la quemazon es rico- dijo sonriendo y tomo otro sorbo

-ahora si, Salud- dije levantando mi copa y cuando iba a chocarla con la de ella me detuvo

-mirame a los ojos sino seran 7 años de mal sexo- dijo divertida sexo, esa palabra en su labios me puso a mil, podria brindar con ella con los ojos bendados que aun asi no tendriamos mal sexo...pensando en eso debe ser una fiera en la cama...

-Salud- repeti mirandola fijamente a los ojos- eso significan 7 años del buen sexo ¿no? -pregunte queriendo retomar el tema con ella

-mmm...no lo se nunca supe esa parte del brindis ¿tu que dices?- pregunto sonriendo

-esperemos que sea del bueno- comente antes de tomar otro trago, comenzamos a tomar y la charla no se hizo esperar

- oye ¿extrañas Estados unidos?

-un poco, ya sabes, me crie ahi, tenia mis amigos, mis familiares

-tu novio- dije "inocentemente"

-no tengo novio, nunca me duran demasiado- comento con una sonrisa

-¿porque?- pregunte curioso

-porque nignuno...complace mis expectativas- yo podria complacerte...com-placer, con placer, eso si, placer podria darte, hacerte delirar- ¿y tu?

-¿yo que?

-¿tienes pareja?

-estuve demasiado ocupado siendo rebelde y huyendo de la ley como para enamorarme o siquiera fijarme en una mujer, ya sabes doce años en azcaban te quita popularidad con las chicas

-no lo creo, eres un hombre guapo, podrias tener a muchas chicas, y las tendras cuando se declare tu inocencia

-¿y tu como estas tan segura?- pregunte divertido por el rumbo de la conversacion

-soy mujer, se reconocer un buen especimen cuando lo veo- comento guiñandome un ojo y dirigiendose a las escaleras, ya era la segunda vez en menos de doce horas que me quedaba viendo por donde ella habia subido, esta chica estaba poniendome de cabeza y otra pregunta mas ¿entonces yo le parecia guapo?


End file.
